


［CreGini/GGAD］愛真的需要腦子，來讀懂中二的你 ♪

by aquaryusw



Series: 如果她們都是同人太太 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, GGAD & Credence family, Gellert Albus Credence family, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaryusw/pseuds/aquaryusw
Summary: 沙雕腦洞系列。「如果她們都是同人太太」人設腦洞1.0 & 2.0可能或可能不會出現的所謂後續。(請先看人設）土生港女，粵語加港區文化出沒注意。奶奶＝家婆/婆婆，老爺＝公公，新抱＝兒媳主Nagini與AD之間和睦到令人髮指的婆媳關係。歌詞誤解向，切勿太認真。少量偽面書/油管版面。角色歸羅琳太太，OOC歸我。





	［CreGini/GGAD］愛真的需要腦子，來讀懂中二的你 ♪

會唱歌的許仙 分享了一條連結。（1分鐘前）

 

Nagini悄悄在桌下滑開了這條通知，點進去看看面書上唯一特別關注的人於這種上課時間又發了什麼面書status。

 

 

Lana Del Rey - Born To Die (Official Music Video)  
Lana Del Rey ♪ 3.9億 次觀看 ‧ 7年前

 

 

又双叒叕。

Nagini不自覺地倒抽了一口涼氣，顫着的手默默把手機鎖上並放回兜裡。外表假裝冷靜地繼續聽McGonagall教授專治失眠的課，心裡卻思忖着放學去音樂系的教學樓one on one堵截自己男朋友。

 

我們「不會唱歌的白娘子」太太，也真是人如其網名，不懂唱之餘也歌庫庫存有限。只可惜，誰叫她愛上了個準歌手，因此Nagini還專門去邊看着歌詞，邊聽了一遍這首老是常出現的歌。

 

歌裡一堆Born啊Die啊Sad啊Cry啊的，確實聽到Nagini心驚膽跳，再加上一個星期總有那麼五六次的詭異分享頻率，她覺得，Credence一定是有什麼不快事壓心底，無處訴說。

 

「嗯？沒有啊。為什麼這樣問呢，Gini？」

 

望着眼前燦笑得像個一米八的傻孩子的Credence，彷彿那個在面書上用悲歌屠版的人不是他似的。

 

Nagini不禁陷入了沉思，開始懷疑他是被盜了號。要不問一下特哥哥他們能不能開個小差，幫她查查是哪個不思進取不想好好活着的敢盜D＆G子公司本尊的號。

 

 

 

會唱歌的許仙 新增了一則帖文。（剛剛）

 

I was so confused as a little child.

Tried to take what I could get, scared that I couldn’t find

All the answers, honey.

 

 

一注香的功夫，都從MV直接昇華到po歌詞了，這TM沒心事誰信啊！

 

Nagini完全控制不住自己腦袋，由生命滿希望前路由我創刷到辦法總比困難多這一系政府勵志廣告，努力地舉例證明出哪句比較適合用來安慰口不對心的男票。

 

不，萬一不是被盜號，而是被綁架呢？！

咁講「要即刻話唔好，仲要大聲嗌救命」係咪好啲？！

現在打給忒哥哥會不會太遲？？

 

當Nagini快要腦補到撕票了要不要為對方守寡一輩子時，她絲毫沒察覺自己已經走進了不知該叫老爺抑或是奶奶的某鄧姓教授之視線範圍內。

 

「新、抱、仔～」

 

差點沒被這句語調十分調皮的叫喚，嚇到手滑按下撥出打了個call給忒Sir。Nagini驚恐得像伊藤潤二筆下的主角，剎那間面上彷彿多了很多度陰影，她慢轉身，瞿然而視。

 

「Pro、Professor？你剛剛叫我啥？」

「哈哈，跟Gellert叫習慣了，My apology～」

 

Albus臉上掛着面對學生專用的職業假笑，像是不經意地順了順梳得一絲不苟的紅髮，尷尬而又不失禮貌地順利把話題扯開。

 

「先不說這個，Nagini你是怎麼了？愁雲慘霧的。」

 

當下事情發展太快已經超越龍卷，理科女孩一時之間梳理不了腦中的千頭萬緒，口裡支支吾吾的，一副欲語還休的樣子。

 

見狀，Albus下意識把眼光遊移到Nagini平坦的小腹上，若有所思。

 

「Professor Dumbledore，我生物課再差也知道自己是不能單性繁殖的，謝謝。」

 

正想暗自感嘆兒子好腰好腎好男人，卻被率真得過分的兒媳婦一下子給住腦了，Albus帶點失望的撇了撇嘴。

 

突然，手機發出了一聲清脆響亮的提示鈴，只見Nagini慌忙地滑開了通知，細閱着裡面的最新動態。

 

Albus思考着，這模樣這神情，他覺得很熟悉，甚至還有些親切。就像他在校內內聯網發功課deadline日期時，本來坐一旁悠然地擰一擰舔一舔浸一浸吃着Oreo的Credence兀的點開手機然後緊張地抬頭望向掛牆日曆用眼睛算日子。如出一徹、近墨者黑、物以類聚，文學系教授人生第一次決定不到用哪個詞形容更為恰當。

 

Why not both. 

 

「Professor，老老實實，Credence這陣子是不是過得不快樂不開心？」

 

Albus腦海中閃過昨晚兒子吃雞到深夜的畫面，堅定地搖了搖頭。

 

「那為什麼他這陣子都在面書上發這些東西啊？」

 

Nagini眼眨淚光地把手機遞給了Albus，語調中的不穩全都反映出她內心的不安與擔憂。取出西裝馬甲胸口衣袋裡的眼鏡戴上，Albus好奇地閱覽着螢幕顯示的幾行細字，不由得心中考量是什麼能把好好的一個女孩快憂心出閨怨來。

 

 

會唱歌的許仙 新增了一則帖文。（3分鐘前）

 

Come on, baby. Let’s ride.

We can escape to the great sunshine.

 

 

For god sake. 

 

Albus翻了個白眼，然後溫柔地拍了拍擔心得快哭出來的Nagini的肩，再語重深長地向她解釋着。

 

「孩子別怕。其實，Credence的意思是他準備今天晚上吃雞，然後明早逃掉830的早課。」

 

Emmmmmmmm????

 

不用照鏡子，Nagini也知道自己眼下的表情能成為第十個黑人問號表情包。知子莫若母，但原來這些又Die又Cry的悲壯歌詞還能有這樣解讀方法，真是漲知識了。

 

音樂依家嘢我識條鐵咩。

 

「其實呢，這是他爸的表達方式，只是不知Credence是什麼時候學得如此徹底。」

 

看到滿臉我是誰我在哪的Nagini，有教無類的Albus發揮多年累積而來的教學職業病，細心又仔細地回憶曩懷中——Gellert從年青時就是這樣子，總不愛好好說話，偏要用非人類式的方法表達自己，而他管這叫藝術。要不是我是個文科生，誰看得懂他那些千千靜聽一樣的情信啊。雖然他現在也沒改過來，但已經收斂了許多了。

 

語畢，Albus臉上痛心疾首的苦笑，漸漸變得有了溫度，似是懷緬，又帶點陶醉。Nagini感覺這笑容有點刺眼，明明大家都是現充，為什麼被喂到滿嘴狗糧的還是我，公平咩。

 

「比如說這則吧。」

 

拿出最新款的iPhone XS，Albus熟練地點開了Gellert的面書主頁，把他最新的那則動態推給Nagini看看。

 

 

魔王本魔 新增了一則帖文。（45分鐘前）

 

撫琴欲對話，欲問琴聲初落下

弦外思念透窗花，而你卻什麼也不回答

 

 

Nagini讀着這古色古香到應該要印進中學生必備古詩文導讀裡去的歌詞，目瞪口呆的抬頭回望他的文學系教授。只見對方不惱反笑，又摸了摸她的頭，耐心地當個人型Google翻釋。

 

「我在上課，然後他就發神經似的說我不回他Whatsapp。」

 

這可還行？？？？

 

Nagini感覺到那扇傳說中的新世界大門已經開到快要變成自動門了。她用手指在輕觸式屏幕上輕輕刷了刷，停在另一則小清新型動態上，慢慢地由震驚過渡到點點好奇的眼神，期待着Albus神一般的解說。

 

 

魔王本魔 新增了一則帖文。（1天前）

 

大概今生有些事，是提早都不可以

明白其妙處

 

 

「喔，那是他老人家第一次親自網購，然後等快遞送貨等到不耐煩。」

 

 

魔王本魔 新增了一則帖文。（3天前）

 

天青色等煙雨，而我在等你

炊煙裊裊昇起，隔江千萬里

 

 

「這個難道又是在生你氣嗎，Professor？」

 

「是的，他在催我快點回家吃飯。」

 

一葉知秋的Albus，發現出Nagini的天賦或許真的不在本科生物學上，而是在這種用愛發電的低配版Imitation Game上。

 

 

魔王本魔 新增了一則帖文。（5天前）

 

愛你不怕，那一點時差，

就讓我靜靜一個人出發，

你的心總有個經緯度會留下，

我會回到你世界，跨越愛的時差

 

 

「這這這這難道是傳說中的日常表白嗎？！」

「不。這是他約了我卻遲到一小時，然後在我訓話完之後po的。」

 

少年你還太年輕了，看來還需要慢慢調教。反正來日方長，Albus心裡補充。並順便立下決心，要把Nagini訓練成自己這各種義意上的非物質文化遺產的繼承人。

 

不負奶奶恩澤與寄望的Nagini，用同人太太都有的同款蜂窩腦轉了轉，加上方才她魔王老爺熱情贊助的熱身練習，驀然地靈光一閃。

 

「Professor，我好像明白了Credence今早發的那條Status什麼意思了。」

「今早他好像有小測，而他應該是裸考來着⋯」

 

Nagini目睹逐漸變黑又得立即變黑晒亦得得咗的Albus，從慈母笑變為了嚴父樣，聲音不由自主地越說越小。不小心出賣了男朋友，她心情複雜得想就地向Holy Father懺悔。

 

Albus示意把她的手機借自己一用，Nagini冷不丁的差些雙腿一軟噗通一聲就往下跪，戰戰競競地把手機呈了上去。

 

憑藉反正都點開了，不看白不看的心態，Albus壓着怒火，心安理得地往下刷着兒子的主頁，順道觀察觀察他平常暪了自己多少事情。不看由自可，一看就把幾火。天下間父母看自己總愛陽奉陰違的子女們的社交平台，通常都只有兩種結果，一是生氣，二是非常生氣。

 

 

會唱歌的許仙 新增了一則帖文。（1天前）

 

I bow down to pray.

I try to make the worst seem better.

 

 

會唱歌的許仙 新增了一則帖文。（3天前）

 

We were meant to be, supposed to be

but we lose it

All of the memories, so close to me

just fade away

 

 

「Nagini，你回頭發一份Credence的成績單到我Email。我倒要看看這三天兩頭掛科的混賬東西，那GPA是長什麼樣子的。豈又此理。」

 

點讚點得多，今天還是頭一回為男朋友點爉，Nagini愛莫能助地如是想。

 

I’m sorry but I love you, Credy…

 

繼續專注地滑着兒子的動態，Albus本來嚴父的神色卻逐漸地退化成看智障的眼神。都是什麼亂七八糟的中二少年隨筆，難委我們單純的Nagini還要為自己這糟心兒子操碎了心，真覺得對不起人家好女兒啊。

 

Albus 心裡認真盤算着要不要跟Credence說別回Gellert那住了，回學生宿舍，再不然跟他住教職員宿舍都比和老父親住強多了。

 

上樑不正下樑歪，好的不學，壞的全跟他爸一個樣的中二病。就像別人學粵語，除了你好再見謝謝外什麼都不會說，但十八個字粗口倒學得順口到飛起來。

 

然而，一條破壞了隊形的舊動態，措不及防地溜進了Albus一目十行的藍眸裡。

 

 

會唱歌的許仙 把天氣新增為下雨。（兩星期前）

 

試問捲簾人卻道海棠依舊，

知否，知否，應是綠肥紅瘦。

 

 

Nagini對剛剛還刷文刷得像捉姦似的Albus，眨眼之間翻面比翻書還快的舉動深感困惑。一邊靜靜凝視他怒火中燒的背影，一邊默默聽他用她手機懟到某魔體無完膚的怒言，一邊乖乖地張嘴吃着這突如其來從天而降的瓜。

 

「Gellert Grindelwald，兩星期前我要加班改作業沒回家睡那晚上，你是不是把弗客使連籠帶鳥掛出去園子了？！那晚雨下那麼大，難怪之後牠病了足足一個多星期，還掉了一地羽毛！在你反省自己過錯之前，別想進的房間。再！見！」

 

一口氣罵完，連反駁機會都不留給對方，Nagini覺得Credence在rap方面天份或者並不是遺傳自他搞音樂的老父親。

 

Credence日常坑爹 1/1，經驗值＋10000。

 

 

魔王本魔 新增了一則帖文。（剛剛）

 

別再做情人

做隻貓，做隻狗，

不做情人

做隻寵物至少可愛迷人

 

 

可怒也。

 

點進了Gellert的主頁，果不其然刷出了新動態，然後毫不含糊地就按下了檢舉。垃圾信息不檢舉難道要留着看到自己心煩麼，Albus的理據相當充分。

 

螢幕上方有通知提示驟然滑落，一行新細明體小黑字清晰地顯示着： 會唱歌的許仙剛剛分享了一條連結，霎時忘了手機主人不是自己的Albus順手就點了下去。

 

 

"If you can see that I'm the one who understands you."

Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me

Taylor Swift ♪ 9.2億 次觀看 ‧ 9年前

 

 

福至心靈一般，Albus俄然憶起Tom這陣子總在Nagini身邊轉悠的畫面，以及她站上各種all Tom all的同人文。

 

哎喲喂，傻兒子怕不是真的在呷醋。

 

Albus會心微笑了一下，喟嘆年青真好，而又情不自禁地想起Gellert當年向他表白，那個笨拙卻又無比可愛的模樣。他把手機交回Nagini手裡，並在她耳邊細聲地說了些話。

 

 

不會唱歌的白娘子 新增了一則帖文。（剛剛）

No I ain't got cash，No I ain't got cash

But I got you baby. 

 

 

正在躺着日常刷面書刷得愈來愈不起勁的Credence，一個激靈從沙發上驚坐起，急急忙忙地跑到書房裡，把手機螢幕伸到快要貼在Albus臉上。

 

「媽！Gini她第一次回應我！還是用歌詞！」

「喔，那不是挺好的嗎。」

 

目送樂得像中了彩票頭獎的兒子走出書房的背影，失笑地搖了搖頭。他放下手上墨管早已半空的紅筆，摸出被作業與考卷層層封印在底下的iPhone XS，飛快地在面書上發了條動態。

 

 

降魔的 分享了一條連結。（1分鐘前）

Sia - Fire Meet Gasoline   
Sia ♪ 1 億 次觀看 ‧ 3年前

 

 

被輕敲木門發出的聲音吸引，Albus離開了書桌，走到門框旁，給了男人一個綿長的吻。

 

「我房間，還是你房間？」

「你房間。」

 

This is not so sad, Alexa play Despacito.

**Author's Note:**

> 文中順序記錄的歌詞列表如下﹕  
> 1\. Born to die - Lana Del Rey
> 
> 2\. Cola - Lana Del Rey
> 
> 3\. 天涯過客 - 周杰倫
> 
> 4\. 苦瓜 - 陳奕迅
> 
> 5\. 青花瓷 - 周杰倫
> 
> 6\. 愛你沒差 - 周杰倫
> 
> 7\. Million Reasons - Lady GaGa
> 
> 8\. My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne
> 
> 9\. 知否知否 - 胡夏、郁可唯
> 
> 10\. 愛與誠 - 古巨基
> 
> 11\. Cheap Thrill - Sia


End file.
